


The Short Story of Seraphina and Eve

by Arethra



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethra/pseuds/Arethra
Summary: An interactive story about a couple of girls celebrating their anniversary.





	The Short Story of Seraphina and Eve

 

[story link](http://jacsanalogy.com/stories/the-short-story-of-seraphina-and-eve/)


End file.
